


Podfic: A Symphony of Chemical Reactions (what_alchemy)

by Cellar_Door



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellar_Door/pseuds/Cellar_Door





	Podfic: A Symphony of Chemical Reactions (what_alchemy)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Symphony of Chemical Reactions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449609) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



Title: A Symphony of Chemical Reactions

Author: what_alchemy  
Reader: Cellar_Door  
Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
Pairing: Sherlock/John  
Length/size/format: 22:28, 21.6MB, mp3

Download here: http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/symphony-of-chemical-reactions

Reader's Tumblr: http://cellardoortumbles.tumblr.com/mypodficinfo

Rating: Teen and Up Audiences

Cover by me

Music used: If I Knew You Were Coming by Eileen Barton

Enjoy!

xo Cellar Door


End file.
